


短篇合集

by Lisette_Zhang



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisette_Zhang/pseuds/Lisette_Zhang
Summary: 几个游戏王的短篇合集，全部都含有游十游要素，只是因为我本人实在太菜所以全都没有什么明显CP感。
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 3





	1. 【游十游无差】【清水/AU/童话风（？）】Get our game on!

**Author's Note:**

> 2016/5/10

脑洞提供者为三岁的小表弟，他声称自己在公园里捡到了一个红色飞碟和一架蓝色飞机。

CP（倾向）：游十游无差；一句话茄番

 **WARNING：** 傻白，傻白，傻白，不知道算不算甜。OOC不可避。

脚步声踢踏踢踏，由远及近，又由近及远。

来来回回的跑动声里，细细的、比刚出土春芽还嫩的小嗓子在问：“我的飞机呢？”

小鞋子踢嗒踢嗒，从沙发那头跑来，又从沙发这头跑开。

监护人沉着的脚步跟在后面，两人翻箱倒柜的声音一刻不停。

不动游星躺在沙发底下，符合其姓氏所言的一动不动，以人类无法理解的方式翻了个白眼。

昨天谁亲手把他硬推进这里还哈哈大笑了好久来着？

但其实他并没真的生气。

不动游星，一架深蓝色描黄边的漂亮直升机，拥有不会跟一个三岁娃娃计较的宏大气量。

嗯，尽管那娃娃作为主人简直糟糕透顶，拥有一天弄丢儿童厨房的全部蔬果、三天弄坏会发声的玩具熊的强大破坏力，上次还撕了海底世界图画书上的所有贴纸到处乱扔。然后昨天，在（被迫）抛起飞行几次后，那娃娃不知为何特别执着地硬把游星塞进了沙发底下，成功以后自顾自笑了好一会。

就算如此，不动游星，一架刚拆封不到一星期的儿童玩具飞机，在发现前路坎坷漫漫后，依然怀有身为一个好玩具的自觉。事实上，他在听到小主人翻箱倒柜地找自己时就已经彻底原谅对方了，心下开始盘算能不能神不知鬼不觉地溜出去，给那些人省省力气。

但在付诸行动的前一刻，游星被叫住了。呼唤他的对象使用的是人类无法理解的、玩具们才会有的交流方式。

游星在低矮的空间里小心地站起转了个圈。沙发底下没有多少光线，他只能隐隐约约地感觉到信号似乎来自里侧，沙发靠墙的背端。带着点好奇，也是出于礼节，游星驱动脚部四个小轮子往信号发出地前去。

一片漆黑中，沙发底这片儿不大的地板好似变成了无尽的虚无空间。游星谨慎地摸索着，感觉自己仿佛行走迷雾森林的童话王子，受着遥远召唤的吸引往未知的高塔前行，心怀拯救的使命感正义凛然……

下一刻他撞到了墙。好吧，幻想结束。

“哎哎哎？”

自己以外的声音打破了寂静，游星后退一步，意识到方才的信号发出点离自己很近了。事实上，如果方向没错，叫他的应该就是面前这个没见过的玩具。

“你撞到我啦！”对方抱怨道，“嘛，不过这么黑也没办法……”

游星感到了一丝歉意，他试图道个歉：“对不起，我不知道你在墙上。”

“诶嘿嘿也是呢。”对方爽朗地笑了，“等一下我马上下来……”

游星礼貌地原地等待着。

……下一刻被兜头砸了个准。

“哇……抱歉砸到你了。”

“……没关系……不如说这样我们就扯平了。”

“都怪这里太黑，你等下啊……”接着游星听到一阵细微的嗡嗡声，眼前突然亮起了一道……啊不，两道光。

他定睛细看，发觉面前是个体型比自己大不了多少、外形从未见过的玩具：整体是扁圆的，上部突出小半个脑袋，下部半埋四个小轮子。两道光来自对方的圆盘边缘，微凹的两道缝里似乎有什么机关在快速旋转，一道发橙光，一道发绿光。

“这样是不是好多啦？”奇特的玩具嘿嘿笑着，也打量回来，“没见过你嘛……新来的？”

游星诚实回答：“大概一周前来的。”

“哦哦，那我是你前辈呢。”对方似乎很开心地微微晃着身子，“游城十代！‘新世代’公司出品的飞碟！”

“不动游星，‘五龙’公司生产的直升机。请多指教，十代さん。”

“嗯！请多指教了游星！”

飞机与飞碟互相轻磕了下表示友好。游星借十代的光左右打量一番——这地方灰尘满地，空空如也。忍不住问：“话说十代さん……为什么呆在这里？”

“啊噢……还不是那个小混蛋。”十代的光芒倏忽黯淡下去，停止了左右晃动，“也不知道怎么了，突然把我往沙发缝里塞，也没别人看到……后来又到处找我，我赌气没出去，再后来就不找了，大概忘了吧。”十代耸耸塑料盖壳，想起来要关心下后辈：“游星呢？我一直贴在墙上都没发现你掉下来，看来不是从那边被丢下来的啦？”示意靠墙的沙发靠背侧。

“……确实不是从那边被丢下来的……是这边。”游星示意沙发另一端，“我的情况和十代さん是一样的。”

“哦。”十代恍然大悟，换上了一副严肃的口吻轻轻磕磕游星的塑料壳，“这么说来，那小家伙现在是在找你吧？”游星默默点头，决定不说明自己刚才差一点就出去了。

“游星，你可要想好了。”十代浑然不觉，继续一脸严肃地说，“现在出去还来得及，过了这阵儿，他可能就要把你给忘啦，再也不会找你了。”

“这个我知道，十代さん呢？”

“诶？”

“不一起出去吗？待在这里……孤身一个很寂寞吧？”

“……才没有啦！”飞碟边缘的光线突然亮了起来，转得更快了，十代开始跟陀螺似的忽左忽右飘来晃去，“我独个呆好久了，习惯了哦？”

游星没有接话，沉默地逼视对方。无形的压迫下，十代很快泄气了。

“好吧，是挺无聊的。”十代承认道，“有好几次差点就出去了，但每次不是看到小家伙把儿童厨房的番茄掰成四瓣到处扔，就是摊开图画书乱撕上面的海产贴纸，又想想反正他也不在乎我，一赌气干脆又缩回来了……”

“……这点，确实是，很无奈呢。”游星深有感触地点头。十代得到共鸣，越说越振奋：“后来再想，哪怕当初还没被丢的时候，日子过得也不是很好啊。小家伙根本不知道怎么爱惜东西好嘛！我虽说是‘飞碟’，但就是在地上跑跑发发光这样，他非要到处抛，本来我头上还有两根天（呆）线（毛）的，都被他摔没了。”说着低下头来，果然有原本粘着的东西被整个铲掉的痕迹。

游星感同身受地碰碰十代算作安慰，示意对方看自己头部，在驾驶舱的塑料挡风镜上有一小条黄色胶带：“我理解你，十代さん，我也只是外形是直升机，实际是不能飞的玩具，但他总把我扔上天，前天我的挡风镜就被摔裂了。”

“他太不会爱惜我们了！”

“这样我们何必要陪他玩呢？”

两个玩具对视一眼，从对方那里读出了同样的情感。他们激动地互碰，宣告共同阵线的形成。

“那我也留在这里吧，十代さん。”

“不，”十代反而递出意外的答复，“我们得出去。”

“？”游星望向对方，一瞬间他以为自己看错了，飞碟边缘那两道光刚才有一刹那好像都变成了金色。十代身形稳当，语气平静：“游星，你听说过，‘逃跑的玩具’的故事吗？”

“没有。”游星表示洗耳恭听。

“据说，当一个玩具实在受不了现任的主人时，会自发地舍弃主人，不管他有没有被主人舍弃哦。”

“十代さん的意思是……”游星突然感到不存在的心脏狂跳。可怕，就在十分钟前他还觉得自己是个忠诚的好玩具，可现在，叛逆的想法居然让他感到如此兴奋、激动、心潮澎湃、热血沸腾（←这是比喻）。

“没错！游星，既然我们已经决定斩断与现任主人的牵绊，也就没有必要留在这里了！这几天我一直在考虑这件事，是你的到来给予了我最后的勇气。所以，游星，愿意跟我一起，逃出去吗？”

对正常玩具来说，叛逃的想法是那样胆大、匪夷所思，游星却意外地感到这个想法充满诱惑——他拒绝不了的诱惑。

“我接受你的邀请，十代さん。”

午后，监护人照例把婴儿车推到沙发旁边，然后走向厨房，准备出门要带的牛奶。

脚后跟刚消失在视野中，沙发那里便起了一阵骚动。

“快点，游星。”轻易钻出沙发底的十代催促着。

“这就来。”站着通不过那道窄缝，游星只得躺倒，小心翼翼地把自己弄了出来。

“诶嘿嘿，是时候了，Get our game on!”

抬头一看，十代已经蹿到了婴儿车车底，游星急忙赶过去。

过了一会儿，监护人走回来，将储物包放在了婴儿车里，推着车走到大门前，打开门，像往常一样谨慎地把婴儿车一级一级推下了门口那一小段台阶。

和往常不一样的是，在被婴儿车挡住的视线死角，车子悬空的两个前轮上，分别卡进了一个红色小飞碟和一架蓝色小飞机。

“呀呼，我们出来了~”

“小心点十代さん，现在还是有可能被发现的。”

婴儿车前轮落地，监护人把包改放进底部的储物袋，然后上楼去抱孩子。十代急忙从轮子上跳下来，游星尽力快地把自己的尾翼拔出来，刚跟十代站到一起就听到楼上关门落锁的声音。

成败在此一举！

婴儿车骤然一沉，传来了他们熟悉的宝宝咿呀说话的声音。两个玩具不禁屏息静气，靠在一起，互相给予力量。片刻后，婴儿车被推动，监护人先是把车推成侧对门口，然后解锁了公寓楼的前门，一手推开门一手拉着车把顺势后退着出去，将车整个拉出后松手关门。

整个过程里，游星和十代紧跟车辆的移动左躲右闪，有好几次惊险地与暴露的边缘擦肩而过，好在，他们最终很幸运地躲了过去。

现在，两个玩具躲在稳步前进的婴儿车底下跟着匀速前行，松了一小口气地相视一笑。

“现在可不能回头啦。”游星点点头表示同意，十代继续说下去，“说来游星知道他们要去哪吗？”

“我之前跟着出去过几次（被放在储物包里），应该是一个公园。”

“对！到了那里我们就有很多机会逃到绿地里藏起来，然后就自由了！所以，在到达之前千万千万不能被发现啊！”

“了解。”

随后的旅途中他们又经历了四个转弯、两条马路、六次增减速度的考验。情绪紧绷的两位始终牢守车底一片天，完美地避开了所有可能被发现的危机。

“终于……到了。”婴儿车进入公园入口的同时，十代如释重负地大声叹气，“这段路真是吓死啦。”

“马上就结束了。”游星留意着附近，等待最佳逃出时机，“对了，十代さん，有考虑过逃亡成功后要怎么办吗？”

“诶？逃出来后吗？呃……”

突兀沉默了几秒后十代才又开口：“不知道喔。”嗓音带着不确定，“不能再陪人玩的玩具……还能干什么呢？”他转而把问题抛回来：“游星呢？想过了吗？”

“虽然之前没有，但刚刚的路上想过了。”

“嘿！说来听听。”

“今后大概是要么被捡走，成为其他人的玩具；要么时间过久坏掉，被扔到垃圾堆里吧。”

“……哇，还真是现实得毫不留情呢……”

“但十代さん会跟我在一起的吧？”

“哎？”十代有一瞬的愣怔，而后一如既往地笑了起来，“当然啦，是我怂恿你出来的嘛，肯定得负责到底咯。”

“说到这个，我现在倒觉得呆在哪都无所谓了……”

“你这么一说，我也觉得逃不逃好像没那么重要了……哦哦他们停下来了！”

婴儿车停在了一片草坪旁边，不远处就是栽得茂密的小灌木，间杂常绿的高大树木。监护人把宝宝抱下地，从储物包里拿出一个小皮球就地一滚，两人一前一后地追着球跑开了。

“就是现在！游星！”

两个玩具抓紧时机往草坪上溜去，一边不断留意着四周一边奋力冲向最近的灌木丛。

“马上！马上就自由了！”

“虽然现在‘自由’好像没那么重要了……”

“嘿嘿也是，但都到最后一步了，还是尽力完成吧~”

“啊，十代さん，后面……”

脚步声踢踏踢踏，由远及近。

“我的飞机！还有飞碟！”熟悉的细嫩的小嗓子在喊，带着肉涡的小手一左一右抓起草地上的蓝色飞机和红色飞碟，紧紧抱在胸前。

“找到了真是太好了呢。”紧跟而来的监护人笑着弯下身，温柔而坚定地夺下孩子手里的玩具，用纸巾仔细擦干净后再还了回去。

“功亏一篑，功亏一篑唉……”

“十代さん很失望吗？”

“本来应该吧，可是并没有哦。反而觉得像参加了什么大冒险后终于可以回家了一样。啊，跟游星一起的冒险很愉快呢~”

“我也觉得很开心。”

“诶嘿嘿~有机会再来一次怎么样？Get our game on！”

与此同时，另一边……

“游斗，你看……”

“怎么了，游矢？嗯？那是……”

“十代さん和游星さん，失败了呢……”

“是啊，真可惜，明明再多几秒就能安全躲进灌木丛了啊……”

公园的小灌木密密匝匝的枝叶下，私奔（？）成功的原属儿童厨房的塑料番茄和塑料茄子，对着被抓回去的两位前辈惋惜地摇了摇头。

La Fin.


	2. 【七夕报社】没有标题的狗血八点档

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ！注意！本篇含有贵圈真乱和主要角色死亡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017/8/29

**为黑而黑，为虐而虐，为崩坏而崩坏，** **不要说了我知道自己OOC得没边** **，想骂请务必可劲儿骂~（微笑）**

大概是一个突然发神经试图尝试“ **逆掉看起来逆不了的cp** 会怎么样”的有病产物。本质是一条双休日培训根本没休息星期天晚上大半夜负重等了45分钟公交车才回到家过零点才收拾完星期一照常上班工作量还翻倍还得欣赏诸位秀恩爱的单身狗心理阴暗地报社（茶）

试验品：番十，虾蟹；

私心加：游十游，虾番虾

（总之 **非常混乱** ！）

**※角色死亡警告！狗血八点档警告！※**

不止是普通OOC问题而是 **崩~坏！**

（给孩子们——尤其番茄——下跪磕头赔罪）

**前方雷区！！！**

**请止步！！！**

**请止步！！！**

1.

榊游矢和九十九游马是很像的孩子。

他们都不喜欢自己的姓氏，尽管那是抛弃了他们的父母唯一留给他们的东西，不如说就是因为如此，才不喜欢。

两个孩子曾经玩得很好。游马是先被领养走的，分开时眼泪汪汪地说还会回来看游矢；但不久之后游矢也有了自己的领养人，同样离开了孤儿院。童言无忌，埋葬变黄发糊的旧时光里，他们都没想过数年之后还能重逢。

偶然的招呼，成年人们驻足闲聊；孩子拽着大人的衣角，躲在监护人身后探出半个脑袋偷偷窥探，却被对面动作如出一辙的小脑袋惊得险些叫出声来。

榊游矢和九十九游马是很像的孩子，他们都很喜欢自己法律监护者的姓氏。“YU-KI-”，游矢学给游马听，音节快活地从他舌尖上蹦下来，音符似的清脆落地，游矢觉得它们很活泼、很明亮，像跳跳糖一样惹人瞩目；游马不甘示弱，“FU-DO-”，他也学给游矢听，稍低的音调辗转几圈，稳重地沉淀，仿佛具现化出一点沉甸甸的分量，游马念着这个发音，平静、有力，只是含在口里就让人感到安心。

但不管游马还是游矢都没说，自己比起姓氏更喜欢直呼监护人的名字。“十代さん～”游矢软软糯糯地叫；“游星さん～”游马也明明亮亮地叫。两个成年人对视一眼，从对方眼底看到了相同的无奈和笑意，他们就近选了一间餐馆，将短暂的照面发展成了一次共进午餐。

“我请客吧，以前的事也没有好好谢过你。”十代对游星说。游矢正和游马凑一块儿嘀嘀咕咕地说话，听到这句分了点心想“以前的事”是什么；游马接过游星倒给他们的果汁，塞了一杯给游矢。

2.

游矢睁开眼睛，花了点时间反应过来，啪地按掉了闹钟。他打着呵欠起床穿衣，出门路过游马仍紧闭的房门时砰砰地敲了几下，叫醒那个总是忽视闹钟的家伙。

早餐和包好的午餐便当盒都已经放在桌上，游矢吃到一半游马风风火火跑了过来，把书包甩上沙发自己蹦上了椅子。门口一阵响动，两个高中生同时皱起鼻子，瞪向被扶进来的某个非常不让人省心的成年人。十代半身倚着游星，酒气浓烈，自己难受地掐着眉心还不忘对他们招招手笑说早安，瘫到沙发上不小心被游马的书包硌到惨叫了一声。游星居高临下地审视了番惨兮兮缩成一团的某人，得出不至严重可以自然醒酒的结论后扭身去倒了些水给他，十代端过杯子小口小口地抿着，模样可怜巴巴地继续卖惨。游马提着双人份的便当盒过来拿自己的书包，对着十代叹气，惟妙惟肖地模仿游星偶尔唠叨他们的口吻叫对方好好休息。游矢把碟子都放进厨房，出来时游马已行动力极强地将两人的书包都挂在了自己肩上，游星让他们先等一下，毫不客气地提溜起喝完水继续赖沙发的十代送回房间去休息。片刻后除某个晨昏颠倒的夜猫子外的其他三人乘上电梯下楼，游星开车送他们去学校，然后自己去上班。

这样平稳的生活是什么时候开始的呢？游矢看向车窗外。是由于两个孩子是好朋友的缘故吧，两个大人走动得频繁起来。十代的工作性质的原因有时没办法好好照顾到游矢，就会拜托游星看顾一下，平日里游马也常常跑来玩。升中学时两个孩子选择了同一所学校，幸运地分在了一个班，那一年开始，不知谁首先提出的，两家人合租在了一起，方便相互照应。

有些东西是心照不宣的。游矢敏锐地察觉到了某些变化，但从未细想，或许因为年纪还不至长，心思还没有繁复。等他真的注意到时，十代已经把这套三室公寓自己原先单独占据的房间让给了他，而搬去跟游星住一间。说法是你们长大了自己的东西越来越多，最好单独住，这样体谅青春期少年隐私意识的家长发言；游马可能没多想就接受了，嘴上抱怨几句他可没什么需要对游矢藏的秘密；游矢也没多说什么就接受了安排，他一向懂事，即使比游马纤细一些，注意到两位监护人日常生活里一些当事人都没意识到的过于亲密的小动作，也不会直白地戳穿。

几年来日子也这样平平淡淡地过着了。游矢不否认自己喜欢这样的生活，有家，有家人，有归宿，对于幼年在孤儿院度过的孩子，他毫无疑问已得到了最渴望的东西。他想这点游马也一定跟他一样。

感到面颊边戳来的手指游矢转过头去，游马把装好便当盒的书包递过来，刷地展开一个大大的笑容，游矢笑回去，接过自己的书包。

3.

游矢和游马曾经共享一间房间，直到十代有天说你们是不是该分开住了？大人们调侃“青春期孩子会藏起的东西”时游马激动地蹦起来，宣布他才没有什么见不得人的小秘密。他转头寻求游矢的帮助，后者却只是看着他清亮的眼睛打着哈哈别开了视线。

游矢有自己的“小秘密”。

早些年间他还跟十代单独住时，常常遇上监护人工作脱不开身的情况。十代在酒吧唱歌，工作时间都在傍晚以后，碰上休息日还有可能通宵。不放心把小孩子单独丢在家里，游矢往往会被带到酒吧后台，交给十代信得过的朋友看管——叫万丈目的黑发年轻人会告诉他哪里隔音最好方便睡觉，叫约翰的外国少年会带他玩各种各样的小游戏，叫天上院的大姐姐会给他读带插画的故事书。他们都是很友善的人，熟悉以后游矢对这间酒吧也放松了警惕，甚至敢于偷偷溜出后台，窥探酒吧营业区的景象。

他还存有第一次这么做时的印象记忆，那是轮转的闪光、晃动的人影，音乐鼓动压迫鼓膜，天地仿佛倾斜融合，堕入一整片疯狂跳跃的鲜明色彩。闪烁频率高得可怕的彩光里他看得清每个人又看不清任何人，扭动呼喊的明明只是人群却又仿佛一群怪兽。游矢呆呆地注视了一会儿对他来说有些冲击过分的景象，颤抖着想退回去。

就在那个瞬间一束白光从舞台最上方骤然飞落，自所有混合的暗色调中切开一道出口。游矢看见棕发的年轻人站在舞台上，身体压下有力的弧度，神情专注而沉醉，一边弹奏电吉他一边放声歌唱。孩子睁大眼睛，迎面直直接受了冲击，刹那间一切溶解，世界只剩下一个焦点，白色背景光柔和明亮。多年后这个画面仍然明艳艳地定格在游矢的记忆里，每每想起便牵连出当时所感受的震撼的残留印象，以及一种随时间发酵出的说不清道不明的思绪。

游矢有一个秘密，他有时在周五或周六下午溜出去并不仅仅是他对游星和游马说的“帮权限坂/泽度/零儿看管道场/做课题报告的调查/去图书馆找资料”。这不是谎言，因为他确实有帮朋友们这些忙，只是事情结束后，只要时间还不是很晚，他就会独自溜去另一个场所。他没有试图走入过那扇华丽的玻璃门，只在门外静静徘徊一会儿，想象青年在灯光间歌唱的模样，然后猛地转身，逃避什么般急匆匆地离开。

其实他可以询问十代能不能带他去的，但是不知为什么，游矢说不出口。还有其他事他也说不出口，比如他真的很喜欢游星，但是却偶尔会感到一点不舒服。他自己也很烦恼，不知道自己是怎么了，却也无从开口倾诉。

游矢这一点和游马不同，他有着没办法告诉他人的小秘密。

4.

如果你问榊游矢那一天具体发生了什么，他只会告诉你一些模糊的碎片，一些已经立档的东西，一分不多一分不少；再追问的话他就会低下头，好看的面容难过地皱起来，漂亮的大眼睛转着些许水光，然后带点儿鼻音说实在对不起我真的想不起来了。他当时未成年，做出这副表情的状况下几乎全场人都心软了半分，不忍再逼问下去。

“几乎”全场人。九十九游马从房间另一头望过来，那双一贯明亮的圆溜溜的眼睛竟有些空洞的含义，他跟重新抬头的游矢对上视线，面上毫无笑容，刻板僵硬得一点都不像九十九游马。

来接他们的是游星的两个同事，名字都像外国人，其中一个长得也确实像外国人。那高个子金发的外国人看到游矢时一副非常想揍人的样子，被另一个橙色发的拉住了。游矢面无表情地看了他们一眼便低下头，姿态明显拒绝交流。游马默默地走到他们身边，也没有回答任何问题，神情比起肃杀不如说是空白。他们无言地行进一路，在车上时游矢不动声色地用左手掐住微微颤抖的右手腕，死死咬住牙关。

他记得的比他实际说出的混乱片段要多许多，而且一幅比一幅清晰，但他无法说出来，他很想告诉什么人，比如坐在他旁边的游马，但他说不出来，也不觉得有人会相信他。

片段在他脑海里不受控制地放映，反复倒带：他在酒吧门口徘徊，被游星逮个正着，“今晚他们没有设歌舞，又是一起喝酒，我让十代告假，现在来接他。”游星解释自己出现原因时的表情、语气周转的方式都还清晰地刻录在他脑海中；他们到人迹罕至的酒吧后门等十代“偷溜出来”，本来只是日常的闲聊却不知何时发展成了一次争论，或者说游矢单方面的情绪失控；游矢倒是记不太清自己说了什么，多半是些小孩子脾气语无伦次没有重点的奇怪言论，游星静静地听他发泄完，却没有针对这些东西回话，而是一针见血地戳穿了游矢怀抱的小秘密；游矢记得自己当时骤地加快的心跳、莫大的羞耻感，整个人都颤抖起来，游星担心地看着他，试图再说些什么——

——他是被游星推开的，那把枪应该装了消音器，既然他没有听到什么声音。他后退几步，怔怔地注视面前的青年攥住胸口滑落下去，暗色痕迹如墨汁在白衬衫上点点扩散。那一刻他的精神高度集中，每一幅画面每一种声响的所有细节都以最滴水不漏的方式镌刻在了大脑皮层，他听到感到什么东西被扔到了脚边，茫茫然看去是一把手枪，扭头看见一个正在逃走的人影，那人蒙着脸，要追吗？他也不知道自己在想什么，俯身握住了那把枪，柄还有点温。他抬头发现游星正看着他，那双总是沉静的蓝眼睛透着显而易见的慌乱不安，看得他也慌起来，突然醒悟一样，哆哆嗦嗦地去掏手机打急救电话，又把手机弄掉了，急得眼泪都流了出来，反复两次终于拨对号码，完全是哭着喊那边快点来，差点忘记报地点。打完电话他连滚带爬地到游星身边，眼泪糊了一脸，又不敢动，整个人抖得像寒风中的秋叶。游星艰难地呼吸，断断续续地告诉他“扔掉……是……栽赃……扔……掉……”，但是他似乎变成了台钉死原地的录像机，除了忠实记录下周围的一切做不出任何有效的反应。直到数百个世纪后救护车鸣着笛到来，那把枪依然死死攥在他手里，金属吸收了他的体温，变得更加温热。

后来游矢知道，凶手应该是带了手套，因为那把枪上只检测出了他的指纹；凶手也应该是调查过有计划的，因为酒吧后门处的监控在那天上午出了故障还未来得及维修。

而游矢还知道一件事，他见识过游星的反应速度，如果那天不是把注意力都放在了自己身上，游星有很大的可能早些意识到对方的存在，躲开那发子弹。

5.

游矢打开家门。屋里光线很暗，他眨眨眼，适应环境后发现十代安静地坐在沙发上望着天花板，双手放在膝上似若在思考什么。

他忽然不知所措起来，好像一直压抑的东西一股脑儿地都涌上了喉咙，却又堪堪止步于此，无法真的说出更多。“十代さん……”游矢怯生生地唤了句。十代偏过头看他，微弱光线下浅棕眼睛被染成更深的颜色，平静无波。游矢试着走过去，十代没有避开，最终游矢站在了对方面前俯视下去，恍然注意到十代的神情是一种安静的绝望，痛到麻木的那种，这让对方呈现出毫无防备的脆弱姿态。游矢心尖猛地一颤，情不自禁俯下身去，十代依然只是平静地注视着他，没有退避。游矢咬住下唇，伸手环过对方肩膀，脑袋埋在颈窝——小的时候，他也常常这样跟十代撒娇。感到对方的手掌轻轻落在自己头上，游矢小声哽咽了一下，试着开口解释什么：“十代さん……我……”

“我知道不是你。”十代说。

他的声音过分平静，甚至轻笑了一声；却也异常干枯，让人联想到连最后一丝生机都枯散的荒漠。“这个……是报复。”十代接着说，“不是你的错，游矢，不是。”他轻柔地说，宛如安慰被吓到的孩子，手掌向下挪到游矢的肩膀，轻轻拍抚。游矢吸了吸鼻子，逐渐意识到了什么。

“……报复？”

他在十代怀中侧过头，努力想看清对方的神情。十代的面容落在阴影间，看不出情绪波动。

“报复哦，让我猜的话，大概是那个人吧……但是就算知道也没有用哦。”

“……十代さん？”

“游矢，我从来没告诉过你们吧，游星本来是做什么的。”

以及他们是怎么认识的。

那一年十代在东南亚，还是一个背着吉他边走边唱、过分理想主义与浪漫主义的过分年轻的旅者，生活习惯比现在还糟糕得多，不小心结识了些异常糟糕的年轻人。某天惯例的狂欢后，他们往饮料中加了什么互相分享，其中一人大笑着递给了十代一杯。

一段时间后十代终于意识到不对劲，想办法报了警。后来事情以令人惊异的程度发酵，变成了一起牵涉复杂的国际性大案。当时游星是一名刚毕业不久的缉毒警员，被编入日本方面负责此次事件的行伍。两人的相识并不愉快，十代一直掩饰着自己，直到有天在指认几个年轻人后预备离开警局时突然发作，剧烈的痛苦间他看到眼前一双满含惊异的蓝眸子。其实十代算幸运的，中毒并不深，尽管戒断反应也足够难以忍受了；他还很幸运的是遇到了一个正义感有些过分的小年轻，在难以忍受的那段戒断时日里坚持来看他鼓励他。之后十代回忆起那段日子，印象最深的就是对方注视自己的眼睛，如浓稠漆夜熠熠生辉的一对星芒，在极端疲累的时刻支持着他不要放弃的最后支点，而他也最终挺了过来。其他年轻人多半都没有这么幸运了，例如当初递给十代那杯饮料的同样是日籍的青少年，就因为抗不过反反复复的发作折磨精神崩溃自杀了。

“后来没多久游星就因为工作变动，被安排到现在的岗位。果然还是躲不过呢。”

十代轻轻叙述着，道出多年前自杀的青少年的名字，游矢听到那个姓氏，幡然领悟。

“那个是……最近新上任的议员？”

“可能是父亲吧，他现在没有孩子，那个孩子应该是独生子。”

“……可是！！”

“猜测也没有用。”十代又轻轻笑了一声，“什么都没有用了。”

“十代……さん？”

“游矢，”十代稍稍低下头，终于让游矢看见了他的神情，绝望到麻木的空白，失去所有星星的漆夜之空，“游星刚刚走了。”

游矢不知道自己在想什么，也许什么都没想，也许在想为什么一秒钟被拉成了十个世纪的长度。他听到十代的声音非常缓慢地传来，仿佛坏掉的录音机，而坏掉的是哪方呢？他能感到十代的双手揽上自己背部，从小习惯的温暖怀抱却温凉得自己要在冰块里烧灼起来了。十代在说什么，温柔的亲吻点在他额头上，他可以看到对方深不见底的浅棕色眼睛。最后的最后他听清了一些东西，它们在他头脑里反复倒带重播，回响声越来越大，却始终无法被彻底处理理解。

最后的最后的最末，十代揉了揉他的脑袋，用一贯轻缓活泼的语气说：“记得和游马照顾好自己啊。”

6.

游矢找到游马的时候发现他紧紧抱着什么东西，沉默缩在房间一角，浑身散发着危险勿近的气息。游矢站了会儿见对方没有对自己的存在做出反应，走上前靠着游马坐下了。

“饿不饿？”游矢学游马的样缩起身体，下巴放在膝盖上，悄声问旁边的人，“我带了牛奶和面包。”

“……”

没有回答，不过也是意料之中的。游矢从膝盖上侧过头注视游马紧绷的侧脸，继续悄悄地说：“如果饿了别忘了告诉我。”

“……不止……”

让游矢有点讶异的是，游马开口了，嘶哑的嗓音扯出破碎的词语。游矢凑近了点，平静地考虑了下这个距离游马一拳打过来大概会有多痛，轻轻发出一个鼻音，告诉对方自己在听。

游马发出一声似哭似笑的单音，他的嘴角确实上扬了，但表情跟“笑”一丁点都不搭边。

“……我说不止是你。”

游矢沉默地聆听。

“游星さん，我第一次见到他……”游马吸了吸鼻子，“我老是想世界上怎么会有那么好的人，那么温柔，那么厉害……我老是想等我长大了一定要成为更厉害的人，才能保护他。

“有时候我会想要是一直只有我们两个生活在一起其实我会不会更高兴，但是十代さん也是很好的人，还有游矢在……”

游矢凑得更近了一点，伸手环过游马的肩膀，他想游马要是要揍自己现在时机正好。但是对方没有那么做。

“别以为我看不出来，他们的关系，你对十代さん的感受……我想我能理解你，我以为我们一样，不想放弃也不想说出来但是还是会在一旁看着他们想要守护他们……”

我们一样。游矢想，我们从来都是很像的孩子。但他说不出口。

“……所以……我……”

游马哽住了，低头把怀里的东西抱得更紧了些，游矢看着那个用黑布细心包好的外形是某种容器的东西，意识到了什么。

“游马，那个是……”

“是游星さん。”游马爽快地承认了，“你们谁也别想从我这里把他夺走，别想。”

“嗯嗯，不会了。”游矢看向前方，从这个视角只能看到灵堂的背面，和三三两两走动的吊唁者，他认出其中几个是游星的同事和十代的朋友，他们正在说些什么，隔着这么远的距离游矢也觉得他们脸色一定非常差。

“……所以我不会原谅你。”近处的声音低低地说，染着一点哭腔。

“啊啊，我知道。”游矢回过神，揽住游马的手紧了几分。

过了一会儿游马冷静了一点，总算是抬起头，有些红肿的眼睛朝房间里空空地投出目光。又过了一会儿他注意到一件事，皱着眉问游矢：“十代さん呢？”

游矢闭上了眼睛，他以为自己会更激动些，但开口的声音比死水还要平静：

“他认罪了。”

“……什……？”

“他代替我认罪了。”游矢睁开眼，鲜红瞳眸深不见底，“他说他们需要一个凶手尽快结案，他不能让我去。”

“……榊游矢！！”

九十九游马近乎咬牙切齿地喊出来，拳头已经挥了出去，却在最后一刹堪堪止住。他玫红色眼瞳里映出的游矢眼睛都没眨一下，平静的神色假面般盖在表层，宛若坏掉的人偶，已经透支了全部情绪燃烧成灰，除了空壳毫无一物。

游马颤抖着，终是收回了拳，俯身抱住骨灰盒无声地痛哭。游矢沉默地揽住他的肩颈，脸颊蹭着他毛茸茸的短发，大眼睛一眨不眨地注视虚无之处，表情凝固了一样，还是没有任何起伏波动。

“……我……不会……原谅你……”游马断断续续地说。

“嗯嗯，我知道。”游矢悄悄地回答。

我也不会原谅我自己的。

（END）

（其实后面还有……十代不久后被设计死在狱中，游马带着游星的骨灰不声不响地远走高飞，游矢变了一个人一样收起所有脆弱一心投入学习；二十年后出现一起轰动全国的恶劣案件，榊游矢检察官在证据确凿充足的情况下将某议员以贪污染指毒物勾结黑道等数罪定刑，使其彻底身败名裂。老头锒铛入狱的晚上游矢多年来头一次纵声大笑，摇摇晃晃地走到楼顶念着夙愿已了自己可以去见家人了就要跳楼，然后被从天而降(x)的游马抱住；游马其实去当了特警，一直在暗中帮助游矢搜集案件所需的证据，因为长久不能释怀所以没让游矢发现自己的存在，但看到游矢那么钻牛角尖他实在藏不下去了。冬夜，寒风，高楼顶，游马大声斥责游矢不在意自己的行为，他们用命换你活下来不是为了让你糟蹋它的你不看重的自己的生命他们可是看得那么重啊你为什么就是不明白！说着说着游马哭了然后游矢也哭了，二十年来他一直没流过泪终于彻底爆发了，两个“已经长大了成为了更厉害的人”的人小孩子似的抱成一团放声大哭。）

（所以最后是虾番的胜利(x)）

（最开始我一个本质游十、虾番的发神经试图脑一个番十、虾蟹的场合我只能想到“长大后我就攻了你”(x)；然后不知怎么着脑出来两个片段，一个是失去蟹后颓废的十代和俯身靠近他的大番茄，一个是蟹的葬礼上满眼通红的教主对番茄说我不会原谅你，这样一个病病的番茄的展开——所以我对番茄有什么误解？！——于是当时觉得应该是黑暗向家庭伦理剧(x)……不过事实证明我太高估自己了(:з」∠)_根本做不到，尽管现在这样番茄已经崩坏的很严重了——所以我对番茄究竟有什么误解？！？）

（没来得及写的设定补完：1.十代游星其实也是孤儿院出来的(所以应该设个ygo孤儿院(x))十代在戒毒所的时候他俩几乎啥都聊然后游星就说要是工作没那么危险可能会去收养一个孩子，因为同样是那里出来的了解那些孩子的感受想至少给一个那样的孩子一个家，后来他工作变动就收养了游马，十代受游星那番话的影响后来收养了游矢；2.游星中枪的那个瞬间游矢精神高度集中几乎是全记忆的，所以虽然凶手蒙着脸但游矢记住了对方的体态奔跑姿势给自己的整体感受等，多年后找到这个杀手也是顺藤摸瓜牵出某议员勾结黑道的重要途径；3.游矢录口供时只能说出混乱的碎片是因为他真的“无法说出来”，尽管记得无比清晰但无法好好描述，可以说是一种潜意识逃避现实的应激反应；4.也正因如此十代就说是自己握住游矢的手扣下的扳机，刚好某议员就是要报复当年涉案的人，十代自己撞上枪口他当然乐见其成，施压后迅速地结了案。）

（大概是这样但是我实在写不出来了……这再写出来不是电视剧也是个电影的长度了更别提我知识根本跟不上全部都是在胡诌(躺)最后，给孩子们尤其是番茄磕头下跪道歉谢罪(:з」∠)_）

（后补：反派是谁我真的不知道，ygo里有什么特别讨人厌的角色吗？嗯……要不当某议员是刚三郎好了，自杀的孩子是乃亚，然后榊游矢检察官在调查刚三郎时还能跟早年与刚三郎决裂现在在商界异军突起叱咤风云的前刚三郎养子及其兄弟联手……喵，越来越像电视剧了……）


	3. 【游十游无差】（蒸馏水）City of Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018/7/7

可看作《Till World End》的二次同人——是的就是同人的同人——大概是因为我游十游没写够想再自娱自乐一下——说的好像什么时候写出过真正的cp文一样；

短打，一发完，蒸馏水；非要说的话可能是捡娃之前，工作不忙时无所事事的天使与恶魔的小日常。

自从人类离开了伊甸园，被放逐至充满苦难的大地上后，对于天空他们就总是抱有一种如若发自远古基因的想象。具体为，他们常忽地仿佛心有所感般抬头仰望，叹己生之须臾感万物之无穷，以忧郁的目光搭起座小桥，试图向天堂上的唯一神传达一个小小的人类某一时刻突来的情绪波动。然而，他们的天父很可能正忙着审阅报告或组织足球赛，于是代为承接这些小情绪的多是某个恰巧路过的天使。假如被盯着看得实在发毛，天使们往往会想点小玩意儿来逗地上那个孩子开心开心——最简单的做法是白天时画条彩虹挂出去、晚上时晃颗流星扔下去。大部分多愁善感的孩子很吃这一套，会接受这些美好但没实质用处的小信号，然后去自己治愈自己。不过看到流星的相对幸运一些，因为人类喜欢在这种时候许愿，所以有机会被上头敲打陨石的天使听见，若是不太过分的话，天使通常也就顺手推动一下了。

我觉得这招是他们祖先教的。恶魔煞有介事地摇晃着手指，又猛地埋头吸了一大口冰凉甜腻的饮料，午后的阳光从遮阳伞边缘漏入，打在他背后，烘起一圈毛茸茸的金边。我是说，“流星＝天使”这点，我以几千年的见识担保，再也没有比当年那场更盛大的流星雨了。

你们不管担保了什么都是没有意义的。对面的天使冷静地吐槽，隔着腾起水雾的冰饮扬了扬眉，漫反射的阳光映亮了他的脸，把那副过分正经的模样一丝不苟地勾勒出来。但也确实，我同意，不会有比当年那次更盛大的流星雨了。

毕竟数千年前将整方天空烧成血红的流火群，可是当时天堂超过三分之一的天使同时堕落天际，才形成的壮丽景色啊。

别这么说，至少这个担保还是有意义的。曾经的堕天使之一冲现任天使之一挤挤眼睛，想去吃点什么吗？我请客。

上次那家寿司店怎么样？

行啊。

游城十代豪爽地仰头，将冰汽水一饮而尽，耐心地等待对面的天使以较文雅的方式咬着吸管把饮料喝完。不动游星啜饮着汽水，望向灿烂的阳光眯了眯眼，突然意识到夏天快要过去了。

身为天使，游星相当喜欢城市，这里有许多人类，是理想的工作场所。

身为恶魔，十代也相当喜欢城市，这里有许多人类，是理想的工作场所，而更重要的是，这里还有许多乐子。

这不是你瞎胡闹的理由，前辈。

他们常驻同一座城市时游星经常偶遇十代，多是在游戏厅之类的地方。恶魔握着筹码沉静地放进推币机，然后在旁人惊叹的眼神里扫走吃了兴奋剂一样的机器吐出的大堆游戏币；转头又抱着玩具枪疯狂扫射屏幕上的僵尸，百发百中；兴致上来了也会在娃娃机前消磨一小时时光，背着店主绝望的视线慢悠悠地夹空玻璃柜，然后扭头对上不知何时到来的天使不赞同的眼神，绽开个灿烂笑容把一大袋子布娃娃全递过去。

我明明是在工作——对了这个我留着也没用，归你了，随你送给医院的小孩什么的，不想要就丢掉。

看到游星提着一堆玩偶为难的模样，十代耸耸肩，径自走开去，穿过自动玻璃门离开了店堂。被晾下的天使叹了口气，顶着店员们刺人的目光。本来他也是来工作的，这下被打岔得没什么特别好的立场去拯救沉迷玩乐的青少年了。而环视那些出于对恶魔方才成绩的向往聚集来的玩家，和低气压中心的店主，可能十代也确实如他所辩解的，是来“工作”的吧。

说起来这恶魔不知是不是故意的，走开前让自己看到了他脸上一种很委屈似的表情，如一只默默举手的无害小动物，在弱弱地询问因为是我拿过的东西所以才不能送人吗？

肯定是故意的。天使也离开了游戏厅，把玩具都送去了福利院。毕竟丢掉太浪费，对吧？

嘿游星，我们去看日落吧！

他们刚从寿司店里晃出来，身上还残留着人造的冷气。钟表将将走到能被称作“下午”的代表时间，游星听着同行者突来的提议，心下先想的是方才果然应该阻止对方把白水变成清酒。

怎么了，十代前辈？

我今天看到一本故事书，里面的小孩儿说心情不好的时候就该去看日落。

你心情不好？

那个小孩最后死掉了。

……他只是回家了。

哦哦你也看过？那正好，我们去看日落吧！

在B612小行星上时小王子只要挪动几步椅子，就可以一天看四十三次日落，但在地球上时，他只能等太阳下山。

十代和游星都不用等待。他们向东飞了一段距离，停在太平洋一处无人小岛上。天空积云堆叠，被夕阳映出对比强烈的明暗色调，一轮金日远远浮在云层下方，光芒柔和而模糊，随着时间流逝慢慢为深色海水吞没。

再来一次？最后一缕光线也隐至海平面另一端，十代意犹未尽地建议。

游星没有说又不是什么稀奇景色，已经看了好几千年，什么样的日落没见过。他陪着十代又往西飞回一段，再度看着夕阳沉没。

他们看了四十三次日落，最后在喜马拉雅山脉某处歇止，坐在雪山顶仰望星空。无人区万籁俱寂，从他们的视角甚至看不到任何活物，只有坚岩、冷雪和无尽的繁星，仿佛创世纪刚到第四天，动物与人类尚未受造。

满足了吗？

嗯？我是不是该吹段口琴什么的？

……请住手。

十代笑了笑，却真的吹起了口哨，调子柔软不算欢快。山巅没有回音，音符扩散寂静夜色里，盘旋上升，悄然没于璀璨星河。游星突然叹了口气。

一尾流火骤然掠过天际，拖曳一道亮轨。恶魔瞪大了眼，默然一阵儿后忍不住转头询问地看向天使，而天使却指向苍穹。坠落的星星没有熄灭，它在火焰中灿烂地闪耀，比之前更加危险、也更加明亮，丝毫不输仍闪烁在夜空的原同伴。恶魔又瞪了天使好一会，最终回身伸了个懒腰，表情恢复了一贯的漫不经心。

回去吗？我突然想玩跳舞机。

十代前辈，我不会跳舞。

生理上超自然存在们并不需要睡眠，但在人间界混久了，半是刻意半是从众，天使经常会模仿人类的生活习惯。不过恶魔热衷于半夜搞突然袭击，看见天使在睡觉也不叫醒他，而是直接拖着跑去玩乐地点。是以游星有时会猛然惊醒发现自己被卡在过山车前排，耳边飘荡着变形的尖叫，劲风扑面而来；或是坐在深夜小摊上，面前摆着几串热腾腾的关东煮和一杯米酒，一旁罪魁祸首正在大声和老板聊天；或是从茂密枝叶间起身，能望见不远处快要结束的祭典，十代斜扣着面具站在树下专心吃章鱼烧，听见动静招呼他快下来趁还没收摊去玩一把捞金鱼。

有时候地点也会不那么尴尬，比如凌晨时分的小电影院。破旧的影厅空无一人，投影屏上放着某部不在热映档期的老片子，好像没有换过的红绒布座椅只能说勉强还算干净。天使醒转过来盯着屏幕上举着大叶片在雨中等公交车的幻想精灵缓慢地反应情况，左边传来恶魔咔滋咔滋嚼爆米花的声音。过了一会一桶吃了一大半的爆米花递过来，游星扬了扬眉，没有去拿，只是把纸桶重新装满了观影零食，十代满意地收回手，继续边看边吃得不亦乐乎。基本上，这种情况下他们不会进行太多语言交流，只是安静地看到结束，接着一起以人类的方式离开影院，沿空寂的街道走一段，游星回家继续睡觉，十代则掉头去寻找下一个乐子。

极其偶尔地，也会出现一种十分稀少的情况，就是天使醒来对着投影屏发呆时，意识到旁边的恶魔缩在椅子里比自己睡得还香。他看了一会儿电影，转头小声唤了几声，没有回应后又尝试着推了推对方肩膀，但恶魔睡得很沉，完全不想醒。天使认命地揉揉额角，忍住把这货晾在电影院里面的冲动，拉起对方一条胳膊搭到自己肩上，放弃了未完的影片瞬移回了家。随后的上午就会有一只恶魔大呼小叫地从天使家客房的榻榻米上窜起来，认清环境之后大大咧咧地闯进厨房把冰箱里的草莓牛奶全数喝光，于主人赶来前脚底抹油溜之大吉。

喂游星，别老是点牛奶嘛，这里的鸡尾酒很好喝的！

十代前辈，刚才的酒精你清理出去了吗？

都那么久了肯定已经自然醒酒啦！

游星却依旧一脸怀疑，也难怪，十代兴奋得完全不像清醒的人，清醒的人不会把跳舞机玩成那个样子。

但是似乎很受那批同样不太清醒的年轻人追捧。不过这个点还泡在游戏厅里，这些人类也的确有点疯狂，被恶魔吸引恐怕也是理所当然的。游星低头想喝一口牛奶，无奈地发现不知何时手中的饮料被变成了鸡尾酒，他抬头看看，十代已经又回去玩了。随手将饮料变回来，天使下意识地留意着周边人类的动静，但其实这没什么必要，今晚恶魔显然只顾着自己开心，不会工作。

游星在原地站了一会，被快节奏的乐曲震得有点头疼，他一面佩服着十代和那群青少年的忍耐力，一面跨了几步走出了大门，大口呼吸着清冷的空气。夜色正浓，街灯白光明亮，绿化带间虫鸣声不知疲倦。天使倚在墙面上，随意地抬起头，稍有惊奇地发现天空非常晴朗，漆空间疏星点点，闪闪烁烁，那些细小光芒亘古不变，自创世起便注视着世界，永永远远。

十代不知几时也出了门，站到游星旁侧，将仍在喧闹的人类留在另一边。恶魔双手抱在脑后，笑嘻嘻地调侃端着杯子望空发呆的天使看上去就像个无趣的人类老头，除了人类老头通常是喝酒或茶而不是牛奶。天使回过神来摇了摇头，回答说前辈，论实际年龄的话我们可比最老的人类老头还要老很多很多呢。

恶魔眨了眨眼睛，没有再回话，只是顺着天使的视线抬头。古老的星光安静地闪烁，永恒，明亮。

（And they live happily ever after.

——Fairy tales' end.）


	4. 【游十游无差】【蒸馏水】to your future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are hidden like a star behind the hills, and I am a passer-by upon the road.  
> 你像一颗隐在山后的星星，我是路上的行人。  
> ——泰戈尔《园丁集》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019/7/7

*本意是《生命线》（游戏）＋《星际穿越》（电影）AU，但结果因为本身太菜设定用得都不怎么样；

*蒸馏水，老毛病cp向极为不明显；

*物理菜鸡加辣鸡，不要在意那些科学名词。

－－－－－＋－－－：

走过废墟时他听到了歌声。

犹如错觉，缥缈无定，听不清歌词，甚至听不明曲调。他驻足而望，轻雾般的音符蜿蜒向远，时续时断，他仔细倾听片刻，意识到那声音确实存在时跌跌撞撞往那个方向跑去。

他从坍塌的瓦砾间寻到一部手机，满布伤损尘屑，却奇迹般的仍在工作。铃声忽强忽弱，旋律明快得不可思议，轻盈浮动荒芜建筑间，如某种柔软的希冀。

他按下了接听键。

“喂——喂？”男孩稚软的嗓音在一片寂静中清晰得突兀，他小心握住破损的手机，将耳朵凑在上面。电流杂音持续流泻而出，比死寂更加安静，他紧张地等待着，几乎要灰心了。

然后对面传来了人声，一阵呼吸，一道惊讶的单音。略微失真的声音听起来很年轻，但毫无疑问属于成年男子：“嗨嗨？小家伙？你是……谁？”

张口的前一刹他凝视虚空，曾有一座高塔矗立市中心，满足人们的欲求，承担繁荣的代价。那已经毁灭了。他忽而哽咽，在残破的昔日华城中，在一个未知的生人耳边，男孩回答自己的名字，伴着不知所措的鼻音。

＋－－－－－－－－：

十代窝在空无一人的天台上，有点忧伤地摆弄手机。从早上开始，他的信号就一直不好，拨号与接收来电都无法进行，而同处一处的同学却无一人出现此种困扰。明明是刚入手没几天的新品……少年叹了口气，把吃空的午餐盒放到一边，不抱希望准备再次按下关机键，重启看看情况。

手机振铃了。

手指悬停在半空，十代盯着屏幕，上面显示有一通来电，却没有任何号码。但他一时没多想，一上午都丧失功能的手机终于正常工作的事实让他放下了心，几乎是无意识地按下了接听键。

“……喂？”

“嗨？可以听到吗？”

十代吞了口唾沫，对面的嗓音很是陌生。“你是谁？”他小声问，不由自主地四下张望，好奇于通话的源头。

“那个……”对方稍微迟疑了一下，转移了问题，“可以问一下现在是几几年吗？”

“呃？2xxx年……怎么了吗？”

他听到电话那头传来一阵急促呼吸，好似因什么有些动摇。他眨眨眼，感到迷惑不解的同时重复了一遍自己的问题：“你是谁？”

来电者沉默了一秒，像在斟酌言辞，重新开口的声音经过电信号转换透着奇特的不真实感：“如果我说我来自未来，你会相信吗？”

“……哎？？”

－－－－－＋－－－：

风卷起沙尘，自毁灭的街道间慢吞吞地踱步而过。男孩走过时掩住口鼻，半躲到颓坯矮墙后，将残破手机紧紧护在胸口。“……往外面走。”听完他断续哭音间描述的情况后男子说，“嗨，振作起来，小家伙，很快就会有人来救你的，但你现在得离开这里。”不知为何他的口吻无比笃定，男孩便渐渐止住啜泣，凭着记忆向城市边缘而行。“你会没事的。”电话另一头的人向他保证。孩子不由自主地点头，没有意识到对方看不见他的动作。

通话一直没有挂断，孩子沉默了一阵儿，在对面的安抚下逐渐平静下来。“出了什么事？”男子温和地问，“不想说也不要紧的，我……我就是好久没回家了。”

男孩想起找到手机时的状况，周围一片狼藉，没有发现生还者。他咬住下唇，犹豫一会后又实在想要与别人倾诉，他太害怕了，熟悉的环境一眨眼天翻地覆，熟悉的人和物皆化为乌有。于是他开口，磕磕绊绊地开始讲述，他说，人类建造了很多很多高塔，里面放着很大的机器，而只要永动机工作正常的话，就会有取之不尽的能源……他记起了父亲告诉自己的知识，父亲说过的话语。可是……可是爸爸说永动机有一个缺陷，如果不先克服，会有特别大的风险，可是大家都说没问题，和……和“收益”相比，承担风险是值得的……

一开始什么问题也没有，试运行的系统超过十年，一直有利无害，缺陷仿佛只存于理论中，实验室里试验了成千上万次，从未出现最为不好的那个结果。人们放心了，开始大兴土木，进入了前所未有的好时代。清洁的、取之不尽的能源，全人类的梦想，就这样握在手中了。

然后十几小时前，数亿亿万分之一的概率，骤然降临。

男孩被紧急铃声吵醒，被父亲推入一架他不认识的机器。他看着父亲奔跑向外，和同事们汇合，拼命拍打着玻璃舱门喊哑了嗓子，也没有换来一个回眸。最终他累了，缩在冰冷金属上打盹，听到了难以言喻的恐怖声响。他睁开眼，看到世界在融化。

一切结束后男孩在有些变形的机器内又踢又打，不知何时打开了舱门。他爬出时发现原本高耸入云的大楼已经蒸发得几乎半点不剩，他奔跑过死寂的废墟，哭喊没有回应。

“天哪，抱歉小家伙，抱歉……”

这不是你的错。男孩吸着鼻子说。他更为对方感到抱歉，他很久没有回家了，却要听到这个样子的家乡的消息。

“我……唉，我不知道你经历了这些……”电话里的声音喃喃自语般说着，“听着，你会没事的，你一定会没事的，你还要……你还要结束这些呢，帮人类灾后重建……什么的，你还会结束这一切呢。”

你会活下去的，你会成为了不起的人的，非常了不起的人。男子说，叫着他的名字。游星。

你会没事的，相信我。

＋－－－－－－－－：

“那我只能说……这可太酷了！”

十代笑着，从天台往下看去。操场中央，他的同学们已经开始跑步；而他翘掉了下午的课，为了一通自称“来自未来”的电话——反正他也常常翘课。他一面盘算着要不要在老师发现自己前转移阵地，一面不忘维持通话：“你是不是需要拿出点证据来？世界杯的比赛结果、明天的博彩号码……之类的？”

对方好似笑了笑：“我恐怕有些信息找起来会有点困难，几十年前发生过一场全球性的灾难，人类的历史几乎整体崩溃了。”

“哇哦，那么恐怖的？”少年轻松回话，并不当真放在心上。他看到老师记录几个结果后左右张望，隔着那么远也读出了一种气急败坏的味道，便离开天台走下阶梯，墙壁好似未阻挡信号，对方的声音没有受到影响。

“是的，好在大家已经开始恢复建设了，甚至有望超过原本的水平，这都多亏了……”

电话里突然沉默了。十代等了一秒，忍不住问：“多亏了什么？”

“我们……得到了统一广义相对论和量子力学的理论，重新构筑了物理学框架，”对方似乎斟酌了一下，才解释道，“因为这项崭新的理论，人类能够让科技前进到超出灾难前的水准。”

“……听起来好厉害。”十代不是非常理解，但物理课堂上老师好像说过一些东西，关于某两项基础理论的不可调和与亟待统一，“你们是怎么做到的？”

一道有些尴尬的干笑，自称来自未来的人说：“实不相瞒……我在其中做了一些工作……”

“你还是个科学家咯？”

“算是吧，但我能够得到初步结果，是因为……我得到了黑洞内部的、一些关于奇点的数据。”

“黑洞！”总算听到了一个熟悉的名词，少年不禁开心起来，“你们的时代，也喜欢往太空探索啊，看来不管何时人类的这项爱好都一样呢。”

“‘不管何时’……你们的时代也是吗？”

“嘿！我们这会儿可是被称作‘宇宙狂热期’呢！”十代随口诌了个名词，“好像也就是这十年吧，国家都疯了似的竞相往天上送人，甚至专门建立了学校，从小培养宇航员。”他环顾四周，自个笑了笑。

“让我猜猜，你是这样的学校里的学生？”

“猜得没错。”少年嗒嗒地跑过花坛，远离操场，“我最喜欢的就是黑洞，据说特别神奇，能够让很多本来常见的东西失效，听上去是不是充满了可能性？真想去探索一把！”他驻足，仰望着建筑房顶分割的天空，伸手抓住大气。

我读到过一个坐标，一个疑似黑洞的天体，少年心想，如果有一天我有机会升空，有机会申请探索地点，我一定要去那里。

“那是你的梦想，是吗？”未来的科学家温和地问，电信号转化的人声轻轻推在耳鼓上。

“是的！”未来的宇航员咧嘴笑开，肯定的声音掷地有声。“哎？说起来我们还没有自我介绍？”

电话彼端传来一阵轻笑，听上去像是对某种突如其来的信任感到半分无措半分无奈：“那么我先说吧，我叫不动游星，来自2xxx年。”

“我是2xxx年的游城十代！你好啊，游星！”

－－－－－＋－－－：

男孩走累了，挑选了虚烬不那么多的一块儿地坐下来。他觉得自己刚才看到了直升机，但天空堆着灰，他不是很确定。

“我想你马上就会得救的。”男子听说直升机的事后这样说道。他不明白对方何以如此肯定，但那份口吻信心十足，他想要相信他。

“小家伙，你说这会儿是几几年啦？”

“是……是2xxx……”孩子想到父亲桌上的日历，有些地方画有红圈，标注一些私事或公事，在眼泪重新涌出前急忙擦拭眼眶。

“那么你知道吗？我其实以为现在还是2xxx年哦。”

数十年前的年份引起了孩子的好奇，成功使他转移了注意力。“为什么呢？你……来自过去，那么你在通过时空隧道跟我说话？”男孩猜测道，换来一声轻笑。

“我想我们……现在的时间是一致的，我睡了很久，这个地方也……你知道相对论吗？”

“知道的不多，爸爸只说了一点。”

“很了不起了。”对方毫不吝惜地赞叹着，“我知道的也不多，现在的情况主要是机器告诉我的……引力扭曲时空，而我现在在一个引力超级大的天体旁边，你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“时间……你的时间变慢了？”

“我自己是感觉不出来的，我以为我只接近了一两个小时，但外面，几十年就这样过去了。”男子的话语间伴着叹息，“不过我差不多脱离它了，我想。”

男孩攥紧手机，试图梳理思绪：“那你……其实是几十年前去执行任务的人，然后你找到了那个天体……因为它的引力特别大，你只接近了一小会，出来就发现时间已经过去很久了……不过，现在你可以回家了？”

“啊，最后一点我不太确定。”漂泊在外者的语气仍然平静，甚至有一丝笑意，“想要得到什么总归是要付出点代价的……我可能没办法返航了，刚才为止我还在懊悔自己搞砸了，但已经没关系了——

“因为我找到你了。”

手机微微一震。男孩吓了一跳，拿开来才发现屏幕上显示“传输完成”，他重新贴近听筒问：“你在传输数据吗？是什么数据？”

“我在这边得到的东西——其实主要是机器在干活啦——我尽量只保存了主要的部分，但应该够用……吧，总之接下来就要交给你们啦。”

仿佛察觉到了什么，男孩双手握住手机，急切地问：“那你怎么办呢？不能回来的话，你怎么办呢？”

“别担心，我大概就……再睡一觉？”话筒中杂音增多了，男子听上去确实如从极远的高空回话一般，“那是直升机的声音吗？”

男孩抬起头，不知何时一架深黑的直升机破开了天穹，螺旋桨猎猎作响，微有盘旋，但毫不迟疑地向着他的方向驰来。他回过神，并无即将得救的如释重负，而是对着杂音越来越多的手机抓紧发问，他很后悔到现在才询问这些问题，衷心祈祷还不算太晚。

“你在哪里？你叫什么名字？”

恼人的噪音若疯长的藤蔓，茂盛地覆盖了大片的频段，严重干扰了人的听力。男孩屏息凝神，全神贯注，自听筒间抓出最后几个片段音。

“……游城十代……别担心，我告诉过……”

电话断了。

＋－－－－－－－－：

“五维空间？好像是听说过‘时间’是第四维度，那第五维是什么？”

“可以想象成时间的集合，线性的时间，如无数平行线一般，排在一起。”

“欸——那‘第五维’就是这些线？”

“差不多吧……应该可以理解为，这些‘线’形成的时间‘平面’。”

“我瞎说的啦，我其实——完全——听不懂~”十代故意大声叹气，隐晦地表达抗议。对面那个人，不管是否来自未来，都绝对是个货真价实的科学狂，不然怎么那么了解这些晦涩难懂的玩意儿？

笑意顺着听筒里的声音爬过来，科学狂还在尽心地解释：“所以，理论上通过五维空间可以影响过去或未来，甚至有可能创造时间虫洞，进行时空穿梭。”

“就像你现在在做的事情？”

“不，我只是……我只能像这样，通过其他的媒介跟处在过去时间点上的你联系，光是不变的参考系，而它又可以携带信息。但更多的目前我们还做不到，我也不确定我们是否有必要做到那一步。”电话中的嗓音染上了苦恼。十代认真思索一番，确实如果可以随便更改历史，会是很伤脑筋的事情吧。紧接着他想到了什么，感到十分好奇地发问：

“那做到现在这一步就是有必要的了吗？”

“关于这个……”若未听错，对方似乎有些不好意思，“这项技术还完完全全处于理论阶段，我……是擅自做了实验，本来没想到会真的成功。”

“呜哇，看不出来你还很有胆量嘛。”十代故意夸张地感叹着，试图揶揄态度一板一眼的科学工作者。被打趣的人呼吸间透出几缕不服气般的认真：“十代さん才是，去往黑洞也太胆大过头了吧？”

“既然要决定梦想，当然是定一个帅气的！”十代呵呵笑起来。他走到了学校边缘偏远角落里的绿化带，一屁股坐在树荫下。仰望天空时少年有点忍不住了，这个梦想他此前从未和他人说得如此具体——或许是因为对方的话语挑起了他的好胜心，他不想被说成不切实际。于是他再度开口，声调褪去玩闹添了几分正经：

“呐，游星，我不是没有半点计划的，我知道一个地方，依现在的技术再发展几年就有机会到达，而且按照目前探索方向的趋势，过上不久肯定会有人注意到那边。在那里，就有一个黑洞。”

话筒安静了几秒，当回话声重新响起时，未来的科学家听上去如从水下缓缓吐出气泡，语调轻柔而庄重：“你介意……告诉我那里是哪里吗？”

“你在未来，一定能够查到那里已经被探索过了！呃，如果资料没有损坏的话……”十代挠挠脑袋，觉得这不是什么好话题，得赶紧结束，便背出了那串英文，被他暗藏于心的坐标，他的梦想，如有机会，必将前往之地。

电话另头吸气声明晰可闻，少顷，对方宛若自语的声音传来：“是这样吗……是这样啊。”

“咦？你听说过这个地方吗？”

“我也许……该早些听到。”他说，“十代さん，我可以拜托你一件事吗？”

“嗯？是什么？”

报数字的声音一字一顿，格外清晰，十代有些疑惑，还是抽出随身的小笔记本记了下来。“这个，是我的号码，当然在你的时间点它还不存在。”听筒间人声似在远去，出现了减弱的迹象，“我希望你……当你觉得合适的时候，当你觉得我可以收到你的信息的时候，请联系我，请务必……”杂音忽然出现，并呈现出逐步扩大的趋势。“喂喂，怎么了？出了什么事？”少年握住手机，担忧地询问，隐约听到“我明白了…… ”“是三处时间线……”“时间到了……”

“……我会找到你。”

这是他在电话挂断前听到的最后一句话。之后，他的手机完全恢复了正常工作，通话记录干干净净，什么都没有留下。

－－－－－－－－＋：

实验室中各处指示灯有规律地闪烁，倏然集体报警。刺耳呜鸣过了两三秒又骤地全部消失，而椅子上的人猛然丢下了一个听筒。

游星撑住额头，缓过神的第一件事是检查监控，确定没有人发现他擅自进行的实验后倒回椅背，如释重负。

实验室一角放置着一个装饰式的玻璃标本盒，里面没有动物或植物，仅有一部严重损坏的旧手机。它内部的数据早已被全数提取，并用在了当下最前沿的研究中；它的号码也早已被其他手机继承，目前处于服役期的一部正躺在椅子上的博士的兜中。

游星扶着桌面站起身。一次足矣，尽管冒了大得出奇的风险，他还是成功了；一次足矣，他明白了一切——当他试图连接过去的某个人时，不小心影响了这时间段中间的一个时间点，就如想要拨弦时不留神拨到了其他的弦，他扭曲时空建立的联系让那个时间点一道本来不可能传递得到的电磁波在扭曲时空间变得可以传递，而两道扭曲了时空的联系也互相支撑，同生同消。一次已经足矣，他想，他理解了所有情况，也得到了他想要的答案，自儿时至今日，一直困扰他的那个问题的答案——

你在哪里，现在我知道了。

而你早就猜出了一切，所以才游刃有余吗？科学家不禁苦笑起来，如果你能早点告诉我，如果我那时能更镇定一些让你得以告诉我……

不过，也还不算晚，对吧？

我找到你了。


	5. 【游十游无差】point of intersection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我是你生命中唯一的变量，你是我生命中唯一的常量。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020/9/7

※说不上来是什么玩意儿，大致算是参考自《马丁的早晨》（动画）与《小绿和小蓝》（漫画）里的《各取所需》（啥？）

※老样子，OOC，蒸馏水，克制得我都不敢说自己在搞CP

x：

你正看着手表。

秒针走动时伴有微弱响声，嚓，嚓，嚓，读数显示11:59，分针仅一格之差即可与时针汇合一线。你抬手凑近耳朵，好细细聆听机械有节奏的读秒音。你正站在桥上。

11:59:30，你站在桥边。你感到有点困了。

夜风冰冷，流过耳畔的呼啸似什么怪兽的吐息。深夜的大桥鲜有人迹，水看上去是黑色的，空空阔阔一大片，如无比巨大的瞳孔仰视着你，盯久了会产生即将被吞噬的错觉。你并不觉得有什么不妥。

11:59:50，这是你的手表显示的时间。你低头回视怪物的巨型眼睛，深深地低下头去，没忍住打了个哈欠。你觉得栏杆其实不怎么高。

零点整，三根指针重合，你已不在桥上。

你在自由落体的过程中睡着了，错过了接触水面的瞬间。你为此感到遗憾。

f(x)＝ax+b; x＝n：

阳光普照，到处都是白亮亮的，盛夏的城市酷热难当。商场的旋转玻璃门有意无意地放出内部冷气，似在诱惑来往行人进屋享受。刚自建筑走出的人多半因过于巨大的温差满脸受不了的苦相，游星也不例外。他被强烈的日光晃到，眯了眯眼，不动声色地将太阳镜戴上了。

冷冻的新鲜鱼类隔着购物袋散发凉意，游星估摸着时间，快步走向公交车站。临近午饭点，等车的人不多。一如往常。他向一名面熟的婆婆礼貌问好，车辆很快靠站停下，他扶了婆婆一把，帮老人家在前排空位落座，得到一如往常的感谢。他平静地回礼后走向后方，公交车上乘客寥寥，后座基本都空置着。一如往常。

但今天有些许变化——他惯常坐的靠窗位子已被人抢先一步。游星自墨镜后眨了眨眼，习惯性走向那个位子的身体尴尬地停滞原处，一秒钟后放弃般落于邻座。似乎感到动静，凝望窗外的人转过头，明亮双眼满含好奇地打量过来。游星不太常被人这样直白地盯视，但空座那么多的情况下，落座此处的行为放到外人眼中诚然有种说不出的特意。他稍稍低下头，轻声打了个模棱两可的招呼：

“……您好。”

“嗯，你好。”意外的是对方未显拘谨，眨眼微笑间甚至直身靠近了些，还冒出句不明不白的感叹：“这座城市很厉害啊。”游星没有接话，多打量了这名旅客几眼。看上去颇为年轻的男性一副自来熟的口吻，继续积极地搭话：“你是这里的住民吧，真是个漂亮的地方，有比较好玩的去处推荐吗？”

“那个……请问您是从‘外面’来的吗？”游星试着提问。“嗯？哦，我在旅行。”对方耸耸肩，又咧嘴笑了笑，“自我介绍一下，游城十代。”

“……不动游星。”游星皱了皱眉，欲言又止，十代转头看窗外风景，没有注意到。车停靠在路边，前排的婆婆颤颤巍巍地下车，司机耐心地等她站稳，比平时多停了二十三秒。几个打扮时尚的学生上了车，说说笑笑地走来，占领了最后面的座位，还在不停聊着一个关于便利商店的笑话。游星看着他们，似乎感到了一点微弱的新鲜，然而那并不是什么未知的事情。

购物袋中的食材已经散尽冷气，倒是桌上的冰水滤下清凉白雾，杯壁上沾满了水珠。游星盯着滋滋作响的烤肉，半小时前他随着十代下车，不知怎么就冒失地提议请对方吃饭。他觉得没必要特别分析自己那一刻的心理活动，反而是十代望过来，有点惊讶的神情迅速转成单纯的开心，爽快地应下，让他有些不知所措。确实是一个随心所欲的人吧。他给对面两眼放光地盯着烤盘的旅者下定义，体贴地将翻烤得恰到好处的肉片夹给了对方。

怎样的人都无所谓，他确实太久没有遇过新的事物了。

f(x)＝ax^2+bx+c; x＝n：

从车站出发，向前五十米，过至街道另一边，即可到达一家生意不错的烤肉店。

推门而入，店员会热情地口称“欢迎光临！”，并将客人引领到合适位置。游星算是老顾客了，已混了个脸熟，服务生迎上来的笑容也显出几分真心实意，熟络地问“老规矩？”，而后不待游星答话即帮他点好了单。

冬末初春时分，室外寒气依旧透人，游星摘下围巾，伸手在启动了的烤盘旁汲了些暖意，注视热茶徐徐升腾的白雾发了会儿呆。很难说他在想些什么。前两站下车便可直接步行回家，这一站下车则可前来烤肉店打打牙祭，都早已成为他生活习惯的一部分，没有什么可疑虑的。他将牛肉夹至涂油烤盘上，轻车熟路，不需要多分心留意手头动作。他想了一会儿工作上的事情，但很快就处理得差不多了，又空闲下来。他只得盯着滋滋作响的烤肉，说不上是什么心情，平静而似乎隐有一点茫然。某些时候他也许想等待什么，但实际上又从未去在意静若止水的“现实”以外的其他事。他将这一批烤好的肉片聚到盘子里，伸手取来酱料。

水面哗啦一声，激起千层浪。

店员欢迎新客的声音照例热情，而这次的客人也不遑多让，充满活力的嗓音清晰而明亮：“外面超级冷啊！明明我上次过来的时候还是夏天呢……哇，时间过得可真快。”

服务生附和地感叹两声，领着来客走到游星身旁的小桌。游星稍一抬头，就看清了对方面容。曾与他有过短暂交集的旅者也正巧看来，明亮双眼眨动间透出点偶遇熟人般的惊喜情绪，游星由此觉得对方还记得自己。但十代很快收回目光，转身坐下，又仿佛意识到游星仍注视着这边，抬头笑了笑，自然地搭话：“你好啊！我在旅行，这里真是个漂亮的城市呢。”

疑虑一闪而过，游星张了张嘴，最后只是问道：“您之前来过这里吗？”

“啊啊，来过一回，不久之前……嗯，也可能挺久了。”旅者解下外套，心不在焉地敲了敲电子菜单，又忽然打起什么主意般，目光炯炯地盯过来：“对了，我请你吃饭吧。”

“……呃？”跟不太上现在的情况，游星低头瞧自己面前已经烤得差不多的肉片。对面的人自顾自地说下去：“说是‘请’……不如说我刚才要进这片城区时，被强行塞了一笔现金，说是这一带用得着……啊，对哦，这个城区之外的商店居然都不要钱的，”他做了个夸张的惊叹表情，“你们这个城市还真是很不一样啊。”

“这一带的生活习惯属于守旧型，”游星解释，不确定对方能否接受，“所以保留了货币交易。”

十代看了他一会儿，困惑般地晃了晃脑袋，又好似懒得在意那么多，转头浏览菜单。游星有不少疑问，十代表现得像初次见面一样，是为什么呢？但事实上他确实不了解眼前的旅客，所以到头来没有说出口。他低头拨弄盘中肉片，沉默地进食，品味的东西却不是食物那一如既往的口感，此刻这个空间里存在着一样他不了解的事物，久违的新奇感缓慢复苏。

“要到处走走吗？”游星忽然开口，没有什么指明，但吃完东西懒洋洋地瘫在位子上的十代立刻同意了。他们伴着服务员的“欢迎下次光临！”走出店铺，十代“哇”了一声，缩了缩脖子，游星把自己的围巾递过去，十代也不见外，笑着客气两句还是接过来围着了。“不过，记得提醒我还你，”他说，态度看不出是认真还是开玩笑，“要是我带它一块走了，你可就会忘掉这件事，某个时候想起来‘哎？我的围巾去哪里了？’，却找不到了哟。”

“……为什么会忘记？”游星问了一句，十代微笑着看他，没有答话。“而且，只是一条围巾而已，”想了想，游星补充到，“下次来玩的时候再还我也没什么的。”

不知为何十代笑出了声，突然伸手邀他握手：“还没自我介绍吧，我叫游城十代。”

“……不动游星。”游星握住对方的手，犹豫一瞬，还是压下了舌尖上的疑问。

f(x)=n：

你于清晨醒来，表针刚刚转过五点整，你感到尚有困倦，但不是什么不可克服的事情。

你伸了个懒腰，这一次你在山间醒来。熹微天色间你听得水流淙淙，循声而去，果然看到一眼清泉。你俯身洗了把脸，泉水打湿了你的围巾，你解它下来，想起了昨天的城市。

那是一座奇特的城市，人们居住在天上地下，随意飞行或转换空间；孩子们生着精灵般的翅膀，穿着让人眼花缭乱的服装，挥舞长剑或法杖在半空嬉闹。每个人都不觉得这样的生活有何不妥，整座城市洋溢着温馨和谐的气氛。

当时你穿过一个又一个令人惊叹的街道，风格古怪的房屋们有些会忽然向你问好，迸发出美丽烟火或开满鲜花，你感到有趣，一一致意。某座房子的主人正在家门口与邻居寒暄，见此送你一朵流光溢彩的七色花。

“我最近又不想出门了，”她说，美得不真实的脸庞流露使人怜爱的哀婉神色，“这朵花送给你吧。”

你便向她道谢，捏着花梗看她回到自己宫殿一样的家中，可能是她孩子的小男孩坐在一个尖顶上吹出许多动物形状的金色泡泡。七色花十分悦目，你禁不住碰了一下红色的花瓣，它立即垂落了，而你发现自己身处一座宏伟剧院的后排，前方正上演一场精彩的剧目。你明白了花朵的用法，立刻开始一片一片地试验，你一路经过海洋馆、天文馆、游乐场、森林公园、游戏厅、火山风景区，见过这座城市形形色色的欢乐，随后用尽花瓣的花心生出白色的蒲公英，你吹散了它，置身在了一座花店。

那座花店充满奇花异草，其中也有七色花，店长一眼看出你刚用完一朵，热情地捧起一束要给你，你方发现这里的店铺不需要钱款，物资可以随意取用。“老城区倒是还有货币存在。”店长告诉你，你顺着玻璃墙看向城市中心，惊讶地意识到你似乎见过那片风景。

你决定进入市中心的老城区看看，店长便翻出一个钱包递过来：“那边用得着这种东西——没什么行不行的，本来就是没用的旧时代残骸。”觉得好像确实不用推辞，你接下了它。老城区与外界有着无形边界，你踏入一步，奇幻的城市景象顷刻消失，替换为正常的宁静郊区风光，你新奇地多前进后退了几次，观赏景物的瞬时变化。走了一阵，你观察到这个城区确实和你见过的大部分城市非常接近，人们的衣食住行也稀松平常。不少地方你都觉得熟悉，但不知是当真来过，还是和记忆中的其他场所搞混了。

城区里是冬季，没有云雪，暖阳温和地俯瞰大地。你溜溜达达走了很久，被街边一家烤肉店吸引了注意。这不是唯一一家售卖食物的店，但你注意到了它，想起了一次经历，跟随直觉走向店铺。你被服务生迎入里侧，落座于靠近厨屋的小桌，桔黄灯光映照下你对上另一人注视过来的目光。

你想起来你见过他。

那只是你旅行经历中笔锋浅淡、不值一提的一笔，仅因未过太久才没有消隐。你笑了笑，重新与他搭话。你早就不是第一次遇到这种情况，但已不会像最开始那样冒失，而且，不管是短暂的友谊还是重逢不识的尴尬，都会在指针转过零点后全部清零。

你是永远在路上的旅者，每一天都会于新的场所展开新的旅程。你走过的地方只在这一天印下痕迹，当新一天到来，你沉入睡眠，跃迁下一个世界，旧痕迹也悄然褪去。

你已经学会了不再抱有期待。

围巾被溅到的角湿得透彻，你拧了一把，又觉得还是全部清洗一遍来得干脆。附近有块平整干净的大石头，你把湿哒哒的围巾摊上去，自己也坐下来，眯着眼看太阳从东方的山头往上冒。一只雀鸟落至泉水旁，清鸣阵阵，你抬抬手掌，冲它打了个招呼。鸟儿侧头打量你一眼，喝了几口水，扑扑翅膀顾自飞离了。

你自嘲地笑了一声。

f(x)＝ax^3+bx^2+cx+d; x＝n：

入秋后，城市偶尔会迎来一场急雨，逐渐浇熄夏日余炎。没有人对此放在心上，大多数人已经不带伞了，他们或从雨丝缝隙中穿过，滴水不沾；或随手挥一挥，让衣服头发在濡湿瞬间重新干燥。不少人驻足街头，等待一场彩虹秀，它们往往伴随雨过天晴展开。

也有人还带着伞的。游星正撑着一把很大的灰伞，从商场出发前往公交车站。他看见了街头满怀期待的人群，考虑着要不要把雨停的时间稍微提前一些——一点点微不足道的改变，不至于混淆这个城区和其他城区的生活——但也有所顾虑，因为正是细末般的改变累积起来，让当下的这个城区与原本的设计偏离了不少了。

“哟。”

耳熟的音色。游星判断一下，抬起伞檐。十代坐在公交车站里躲雨，笑吟吟地看着他，手边放着一个纸袋。游星发现那是之前他借走的围巾。

游星收了伞，走进车站，径直向另一人走去。十代的目光跟着他，了解他的行动后流露几分好奇。游星试着摆出一个得体的微笑，自然地打招呼：

“好久不见，十代さん。”

一刹那间十代好似愣住了，游星有点紧张，想着自己是否有哪个举止出了错误——接着十代长吁一口气，用一种意外生动的神色看过来：“你……记得我是谁吗？”

“是的，”游星想了想，选了较合理的方式来理解这句问话，“虽然就我这边的时间而言，距离上次见面已经过去了三十年零七个月，但我还是记得你是谁的。”

“三……”十代噎了一下，瞪大眼睛上上下下打量游星，“真的假的，你看上去毫无变化哦？”

“这个世界本身就是这样的性质，”游星解释道，“不过，和过去相比，变化也是有一点的。”他指了指外面。

正是时间了。

击打玻璃天顶的雨滴迅速变疏，乌云离散，天光穿过缝隙，最后一批雨滴凝驻半空。几乎就在太阳露面的那刻，无数彩虹横架长空，将整座城市罩入斑斓色彩。街头爆发出一阵欢呼，人们四散开来，用玻璃瓶收集拥有特定排列次序的雨滴，接下来的一周时间里，这样的瓶子都可以在阳光下映出彩虹。

“真漂亮。”

“原本是没有的，但慢慢地就成了这样，大家也很开心，于是保留下来了。”

十代摇摇头，有点困惑地笑起来：“我以前就觉得你们这里非常神奇，但……这可有些惊人了，这到底是个怎样的世界啊？”

“简单理解的话，这里类似电子游戏。”游星找了个较易懂的比喻，“因为是电脑中的世界，所以有很多‘外面’不存在的事物，数据也不会轻易删除。”

“电子游戏吗……那，你又是什么人呢？”

十代眼中带着笑意，游星觉得他问这个只是出于纯粹的好奇。

“大概算是管理员的身份吧，监控这个世界的运行并对异常事项做出反应。我能肯定这个世界不是我建造的，但我确实拥有它的设计稿，以及所有必须的权限。”

“这样啊，”十代托腮欣赏玻璃墙外的虹光，一时看不清表情，“那么，游星，在你看来，我是什么样的呢？”

这一次不需要特意寻找比方，游星直白说出了自己的感受：“应该是……‘变量’。”

“……呃？”

“这个世界不管怎样变化，所有事物对我来说都是已知的，”管理者也看向笼罩全市的彩虹，“不管是原设为模仿旧式生活的城区，还是原设为放任居民发挥想象力的城区，我都很清楚它们全部的过去、现在甚至未来，这是我的职责。”

他转回头，坦率地注视十代：“但你不属于这里，对我来说你就是未知的，是一个‘变量’……也是唯一的‘变量’。”

被评为“变量”的人呆了片刻，单手覆上眼睛，叹着气笑了：“哇……我本来以为能听到你告诉我，我也是某个游戏里的人物什么的，这样或许能了解为什么我一直……嘛嘛，算了。”他挥挥手，像是挥开了什么乱七八糟的思绪，游星本想问他打算说什么，又觉得时机不是很好，遂保持了沉默。十代起身伸个懒腰，换上轻松的笑容，提起纸袋塞到游星怀里，又看了看手表：“离零点还有九个小时，我挺想看看你的城市都发生了哪些变化的，怎样，Mr.Administrator？”

“乐意效劳。”游星微微颔首，与十代一前一后走入五光十色的市区。

他有不少疑问，但不必急于一刻，他想他们已足以称得上“相识”，可以慢慢分享彼此的故事。雨后的地面聚着浅浅的水洼，十代踏过那些死去的水，激起纷扬水花，细小液珠落进空中重新组合，映出一道新的彩虹。

人类曾出于某项目的建立了一个庞大的电子设备，并让它可以自行供电，然后在设备中制作了一个确实存在的虚拟人类社会。自运行以来已有接近二百年，游星只知道他需要维持这个世界的存在，但不曾有人告诉过他这是为了什么，又将持续到何时。

尽管他不太在意这些事情，尽心完成工作，但有时他仍觉得自己也许想等待什么，打破停滞的事物，不了解的来客，未知的“变量”。即使是活在电脑里的“人”，如果没有未知的事物，没有新的变化，那还能算作“活着”吗？其他蒙在鼓里的居民们不会有这种烦恼，游星却无法逃开这类思考。

不过，已经没关系了，现在他拥有了“变量”。

f(x)＝f(x+T); x＝n：

你正看着手表。

零点将至，你于今日留在这个世界的痕迹即将消失，不会有人记得你，即便你隔天就再次出现在今天结识的人们面前，于他们而言也是初次见面。

你坐在公园长椅上，路灯低垂脑袋，投下雪白光芒。夜风微凉，掀动你手中的纸页，你查看了一遍今天的日记。

你以前从来不做这种事，道路走过便罢了，风景看过休矣，记录没有意义，除了你自己，无人能够知晓那些路那些风景。但现在不同了。

或许因为他掌握那个世界的全部信息，且需要了解所有的异常情况；无法属于任何世界的你，会被其他世界的人们排斥出脑海，而他却可以通过填补空白的逆向思考清晰地记住你。

他的世界里没有新鲜的事物，你不清楚何时会再遇，但你希望在下一次会面前，能够多寻觅一些有趣的故事。毕竟他那静若止水的生活，只有你能帮他打破了。

你收好日记，不禁笑了一声。

他称你为“变量”，然而对你来说，他也是这变幻莫测的旅途间唯一的“常量”。

你枕着双手躺在长椅上，仰望漆空繁星，腕表上秒针走动时伴有微弱响声。没有怪物，没有被吞噬的错觉，没有局外者的无所谓。在某个世界的某一角，你知道有人记得你。

零点整，三根指针重合，你沐浴着星光睡着了。下一个世界为你敞开。


End file.
